NiGHTS: Story of Dreams and Nightmares
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: After the last battle with Wizeman, NiGHTS disappeared after saving Reala from Death. Now NiGHTS is reborn as The Girl Who Lived and secrets from her and Reala's pasts are to be revealed and NiGHTS must adapt to survive in both the World of Dreams and the Human world. Bad Dumbledore, Good Reala Pairing:Reala/FemHarry


Amalthea: Ok This was inspired by NiGHTS into Dreams: Journey to Dreams and the song Whatever You imagine from The PageMaster! KON HIT IT! Just so you know…I have never played the games but I have been watching it on YouTube, you guys get to choose whether or not I continue this story!

KON: Amalthea does not own NiGHTS into Dreams: Journey to Dreams, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is Nights's new form and the pairing! Please vote in her poll and READ & REVIEW her stories!

Ch.1

Reala lay dying as his master died when he suddenly felt Nights near him and felt the purple Nightmaren touch him, He then no longer felt Nights near him but his wounds were completely healed and he found his sibling's persona mask in his hand. Reala quickly stood up and called Nights's name only to hear on the winds of Dreams "_Good bye for now, dear brother_…"

Reala hit his knees at hearing Nights's voice fade into the world of humans and yelled "NO!"

9 months later…

Lily Potter gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with brilliant emerald eyes and black hair that seemed to turn amethyst purple in the right light, the young baby never knew that she was destined for greatness and that she would face immense hardship to get back to the ones she loved…

Meanwhile…

Reala woke up with a start as he felt Nights's presence near him but it felt different, almost like she was a part of the dreams that ruled Nightopia. He knew something wasn't right as this presence felt more like Nights then when they had both been Nightmarens, suddenly the busybody owl that wouldn't leave him alone, appeared and said "Nights has been turned back to her true form, it seems…"

Reala looked at him in disinterest as he said "What do you mean by that owl?"

Owl turned to him and sighed as he said "I have long suspected what happened to the true heir of the land of Dreams and the True Heir of Nightmares when Wizeman betrayed the two royal families and killed the King of Dreams and also killed the queen of nightmares."

Reala looked confused and snarled "What are you talking about, Bird?"

The owl sighed and then said "The Dream Princess and the Nightmare Prince disappeared when Wizeman took over the realm of Nightmares, 13 years later you and Nights Appeared deck out in the colors of both royal families…Reala. Nights wore the Dream royal family Colors while you wear the Nightmare royal family colors."

Reala froze and said in a whisper "No it can't be! We were created from Wizeman himself! He told us himself that he created us when we woke from the spell keeping us asleep while he created us!"

Owl sighed and said "That may be true but how do you know that he didn't alter your looks as you grew under the sleep spell?"

Reala then snarled and said "And Nights? What part does my sister…?"

"Nights is not and never was your true sister…."

Reala looked at him as the owl looked nervous suddenly and then said "Your real parents had actually engaged you two at birth so you are actually Fiancée's, Young Reala…"

14 years later in the human world, Meanwhile…

Selene Potter sighed as she stared out the window of her tiny bedroom and wished that someone would rescue her from the Dursleys for the tenth time as they had locked her back in her room even during the day. Suddenly she felt a name pop into her head and the feeling of love that came as she whispered the name, "Reala, help me Please…"

Reala was watching through her window as he looked at his fiancée, he had gone back to Nightmaren castle and found Wizeman's diary that told him the truth about what the false ruler of Nightmare had done to him and Nights. Finding out the owl was right had been a huge shock and he had headed to the human world to find Nights, it had taken two years to find her and to know he couldn't help her unless she called his name was killing him. Selene then turned as she sensed his presence and they stared into each other's eyes as time seemed to have slowed down for both of them. Selene then stepped forward and reached between the bars as Reala held out his hand and grabbed hers gently, Selene gasped as her memories returned to her and began to softly cry. Reala reached through the bars and stroked her face as he promised to get her out and they would return to THEIR kingdom, Selene asked what he meant by that and Reala told her he would explain later. He then told her to stand back from the bars causing her to nod and step back and to the side, Reala then ripped the bars out without much noise and flew into Selene's room.

Reala found himself tackled as he was hugged around the neck by Selene and she whispered "Thank god you came…"

Reala gave her a small smile then took her by surprise as he kissed her lips gently, Selene drew back and softly said "Not that I'm complaining but why did you kiss me, Ni-Chan?"

Reala sighed and gently sat her down on the lumpy bed as he handed over the diary that he had found that belonged to Wizeman, Selene looked at the diary curiously and then opened it as she began to read. 10 minutes later, Selene looked at the young Nightmaren she thought was her twin and whispered "Wizeman killed out families and kidnapped us?"

Reala pulled her into a hug as she broke down in tears when a Nightmaren flew to the window, Selene stiffened in fear as she looked at the Nightmaren but it just looked at her then Reala. The creature then told them that the Dursleys were awake for whatever reason and coming to check on Selene. Reala growled and then gently held up the bars since Normal humans couldn't see him as Selene pretended to be asleep, the fattest human Reala had ever seen poked his head in and sneered as he then closed and locked the door again. Reala quickly put down the bars and asked what Selene wanted to take with her, Selene quickly told him and then while Reala grabbed her trunk, Selene whistled softly for Hedwig who came over quickly. Selene gave her a note and told her "Go to Hermione or Draco for now. I promise we'll see each other again soon…"

Hedwig nuzzled her mistress and then took off into the night sky as Reala came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, Selene looked up at him and smiled as she hugged him when he scooped her up bridal style and then flew out the window. When they were a good two blocks from the house, Reala opened the portal to the world of dreams and slipped through as the alarms finally went off in Dumbledore's office…


End file.
